Until The End
by secretpenname3
Summary: when the moon is high and his prized raven sleeps the night away in their bed, Naruto would watch him, that gleam igniting his blue eyes. He'd reach out and tangle his fingers in Sasuke's hair and whisper promises into his pearl like skin. NaruXSasu
1. See Me, Hear Me

**Holy balls this took so long for me to write! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! No one should have to wait this long for a gift! I apologize with my whole being!**

**This is a gift fic for a wonderful reader of mine, **jemesouviendraitjs** , who is a totally awesome person to put up with the long wait for so long.**

**To help me create this I listened to two songs, "You are mine" by Mute Math and "Pet" by A perfect Circle**

**This was going to be a one shot but it became way too long and I wanna get SOMETHING to her so I decided to turn it into a multiple chapter fic.**

**As usual I don't have a beta so ya'll are just gonna have to deal with my horrendous grammar mistakes.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoooo**

Honestly, if you asked him, Sasuke couldn't tell you when it all began. Too much time had passed and too many memories were created, effectively burying most of the earlier memories of his life. He was well on his way to finish collage early and he didn't have the luxury of time to sit down and try to recall what his earliest memory was. (Sometimes he wishes he did. But if he tried, like he had promised himself so many times before, he would say his earlier memory was of blue eye and a cheeky grin.)

However, if you asked Naruto, he would tell you, in full detail, right down to the seconds, how it all began. He'd say it began with a heartbeat and labored breathing. Though, he'd amend, that was probably all from his side. He can honestly say that he couldn't speak for Sasuke, though he won't deny that he always tried.

"Nothing," he always says with a big cheeky grin, "has torn us apart and nothing ever will." It's at this point that his audience, or the person he's speaking to would look away, whether to laugh or roll their eyes, but that fraction of a second is all it takes for that gleam to possess Naruto's blue eyes and dissipate split seconds later.

And in the darkness of night, when the moon is high and his prized raven sleeps the night away in their bed, Naruto would watch him, that gleam igniting his blue eyes. He'd reach out and tangle his fingers in Sasuke's hair and whisper promises into his pearl like skin.

Then he'd close his eyes and dream of nothing but Sasuke, Sasuke with his snow white skin, petal soft lips, dark eyes, silky black raven hair and lean almost lanky like body and sleep peacefully.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The world had never been kind to Naruto as it had been to Sasuke. But that doesn't mean that life hadn't dished out a few beatings reserved especially for Sasuke. Naruto however, has always been a special case, the type of case that fate and destiny loved to torment and fuck up. He'd be a liar if he said that he could successfully roll with life's punches and come out on top, unscathed. In fact, when he compares his scars (something that he'd never admit he does) to those around him, especially with Sasuke's, Naruto could see the vast difference between them. Compared to Naruto, Sasuke was a soft sheet of silk, with tiny almost unnoticeable blemishes. Naruto on the other hand, was littered with scars, his soul so corrupted and cut, nearly no part of it was left unmarked.

_He hates that most of the scars were from battles against men and women alike that all screamed but the same things **( Jinchuuriki Jinchuuriki, demon, demon demon**). He hates that a good majority of the tares are from battles he himself had never fought._

_They're from battles of a man he used to be, a man that had a piece of metal strapped to his head, wore massive amounts of orange and rode on giant toads. A man he knew was once him, once upon a time so very fucking long ago, where there was no such thing as cars, Japan, America, Germany, not even guns or Ipods, only Konoha, Suna, Kunais, jutsus and Ninjas._

But he finds the silver lining, one day when he's six years old, too afraid to sleep at night for the fear of dreams filled with a scary man with blood red eyes and sometimes wearing an orange swirly mask; and that's when his blue eyes find black eyes. He remembers so vividly because it was so late at night and he had run away from his home because one dream was so littered with blood that when he woke up he swears that he was drenched in it. He ran so far and came upon the local swimming pool, without a second thought, he climbed the fence with nimble shaky fingers (he swears the he left bloody finger prints and shoe marks) and dived into the pool, not caring that he couldn't even swim. And as he kicked and flailed once in the dark depths, lungs filling with water, images invaded his head.; images of bloody battles, people he can never name but recognize, lying on the cold flood, crying out for a savior, for him to save him, to help **(Save us Naruto, Save us! Protect us! Save us save us save us!)**

And finally, of a man with raven dark hair, black endless eyes that flash red, pearl like skin and soft lips, falling to the ground and never getting back up.

Its then that he noticed that he stopped flailing, stopped fighting for life. He stayed there unmoving in the water, watching as a life that wasn't his (or perhaps was once upon a time ago) flashed before his small blue eyes.

But then the water is once again jostled and arms wrap around his torso and he's being pulled to the surface. He blacks out then and when he wakes up he nearly screams when there's twin black eyes staring him down. A name echoes in his head and he tries not to whimper.

'_Sasuke_.'

"What the hell were you doing you idiot?" the boy yells at him, hitting him over the head for good measure.

All traces of ninjas, red and white fans and red eyes disappear.

"Ow! The hell bastard-!"

"Do you have **any** idea how close you were to dying?"

The fight goes on; and it's all recorded into Naruto's memory and he would only say that Sasuke was an adorable little six year old, much too smart and bratty for his own good, and had nerves of steel to leave his home to save a boy he didn't even know that climbed the pool fence and dove into the watery depths.

He said his name was Sasuke Ushio. He was of Japanese descent but could barely speak the language.

Naruto argued in his head that his name was Uchiha Sasuke damn it. But he never said anything.

After that, everything just fell into place. Every night Naruto would come and sneak into Sasuke's room and Sasuke would welcome him, lifting his covers and cuddle (he'd deny this part till his face was blue and his lungs empty) closer to share the boy's warmth.

Naruto finds out that the reason Sasuke was so frightened that night was because his older brother had drowned one day in their pool.

Naruto says nothing but he could remember Itachi and his warm gaze from a war that broke out a long time ago. But he can't help but to always think to himself, there was no way that Itachi could have gone that way. He's Itachi for god's sake, it should have taken more than that to bring down such an amazing person. Perhaps there's something he's missing, like a clue to a puzzle he was never aware that he was completing.

He pushes it in the back of his mind and doesn't attempt to finish it.

There were a few incidents that Naruto could never help, he's 10 years old when he breaks a leg in two places and nearly shatters his arm. Sasuke was so frazzled with fear that when he went to go visit his friend in the hospital he slapped the poor blond boy and demanded to know what the fuck he thought he was doing jumping off a building in the middle of the night.

He never got a real answer because Naruto was so drugged up with pain killers all he could get from him were random words and phrases: _no chakra left, stupid fox, failed me, ninja._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto sees him completely by chance one cold Friday night. But it was enough to make him nearly fall to his knees sobbing.

It's the first and only person (other than that beautiful Raven but even that's kinda blown because he doesn't remember a thing) that he finds from so very long ago once upon a time in this strange modern world and Naruto breaks out into a dead run when he sees that glimpse of teal green eyes.

He shouts out the other boy's name and his voice gets lodged into his throat when that boy turns around, shock and recognition flashing into his eyes.

"Naruto?" his voice calls out, hesitant and small, "Is-is it really?"

Naruto takes a long leap at the other boy and slams into him, holding him in a python tight embrace, crying to the gods because –fuck- it's been so long!

"Gaara!" he cries out, sobbing into the smaller boy's blood red hair, trembling just as bad as the red-head was. "Fuck it's really you!"

They stay like that, clinging to each other in the middle of the side walk at three A.M in the morning until Naruto finally calms down enough to pull away slowly.

"Naruto," Gaara calls out, forced look up because Naruto was a head taller.

"This isn't a dream Gaara!" Naruto shouts happy into the night "This seriously isn't a fucking dream!" his eyes were bright and his face is flushed.

Days later they decided that he would never show his face to Sasuke because as small as they were they knew what they needed to do. After all, if Gaara was here then that meant that the others were here too.

And like the good Shinobi they once were they make the decision to use the darkness and the unknown to protect the ones that they loved.

No matter the cost.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They went to school together sometime much later, side by side (If Naruto had it his way, hand in hand). But then Naruto began to change, and Sasuke began to notice.

It started when Naruto turned twelve. The dreams became more and more vivid, bringing forth emotions so intense that Naruto feared he would hurt the person he loved the most. So he stopped climbing into Sasuke's bed and opted for staying put in his own room, his own sheets feeling like scratchy sand paper instead of the soft linen covers they were supposed to be. If anything, instead of pulling away like he had intended, he became more possessive, angrier. And it was all because of a dream he had, a dream about the Sasuke he knew long ago, walking away and never coming back until he was dead. And that made Naruto more afraid than anything.

He didn't know how to handle it, the fear that one day Sasuke may find something or someone better; someone who wasn't as stupid or as unintelligent as he was, so Naruto dug his nails in and refused to let go. Instead of his cheery self like Sasuke was used to Naruto almost became a different person, a person with a scowl and shifty, almost paranoid, eyes.

Naruto began to act out.

Sasuke could not honestly count on two hands or feet how many times Naruto had gotten into fights in and outside of school; he almost couldn't remember a time when Naruto wasn't littered in bruises and blood. But Sasuke wasn't one to let things slide and hideaway in the dark; he had walked right up to him and nearly beat him bloody and black trying to get answers.

But for once Naruto kept to his silence. He never uttered a word about the matter and Sasuke felt as though he was losing him.

But as soon as Naruto turned fifteen things almost seemed to settle, Naruto became less tense and everything almost seemed as if it were falling into place again. He was cheery again, lips always curling and showing off a grin that Sasuke had missed so fucking much. His eyes weren't as wild and his skin was almost blemish free, his hands, though always rough, didn't have cracked and split nails from fighting.

However it wasn't until later that Sasuke found out (after finding and reading his texts without Naruto knowing of course) that Naruto, his precious friend was in deeper shit than he had first initially thought.

It sparked a huge fight between them, a fight that resulted in broken plates, chairs and feelings.

"A gang Naruto? A fucking gang!" this was the Twenty First Century; who the fuck involved themselves in a fucking gang? Any gang members were to be arrested and jailed; it didn't help that his father was a goddamn cop.

Naruto hadn't said anything, but his stare was heavy and the blood dripping from his knuckles (from a recent fight before he got home Sasuke had suspected) splattered onto the white tiles. His eyes were different from the boy he had known before; these eyes weren't the eyes of a fifteen year old.

But then Naruto dashed forward, and pinned him harshly against the table and kissed him. Sasuke all but froze in pure shock because his best friend hand just kissed him on the lips. He tried to struggle, he kicked and slapped but Naruto never once budged. After it seemed that Naruto got his fill he jerked away as if burned, hissing when Sasuke bit down harshly on his lips. Naruto backed away from the flailing Ushio _(Uchiha Naruto would whisper in his mind_) and watched him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes alight with honest to god **fury.**

(_If they were back to a time that Naruto could only remember in his dreams; he knows he would have been faced with angry red eyes_.)

"Get out!" Sasuke shouted, throwing a chair in Naruto's general direction, snarling when he sees the other boy dodge it without any effort. "Get the fuck out!" he kept screaming, trying to fight off the burning feeling his lips felt.

Without another word or sound Naruto did just that, only glancing back once, startling Sasuke with the intensity of those burning blue eyes.

The next day Naruto dropped out of school and wasn't seen again for months.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**okay, this is part one, next installment is tomorrow! Please tell me what you all think! **


	2. Dearly Beloved

**All right kitties, this is the last installment! Please enjoy!**

**The song that helped me create the ending was called "Dearly beloved," from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack.**

**As usual I don't have a beta so ya'll are just gonna have to deal with my horrendous grammar mistakes.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoooo**

It was the eve of Sasuke's birthday when he finally saw him again. Naruto with his strong jaw, lean body and broad shoulders looked a lot different than he did months ago. It was almost as if he was a different person. His hair was still unruly and jutted out with spikes, falling gently into his blue eyes. It was 11:00 p.m. and Sasuke walked into his room, full intent to sleep when he saw that beautiful figure leaning all so fucking casually against his window sill, saying one thing.

"Yo."

That was the night Sasuke lost his virginity to Naruto because yes he fucking loved him and the months that Naruto wasn't around nearly killed him. He was so haggard by nerves his dear cousin Suishi had to force him to eat. And his parent's threatened to throw him in a hospital.

He apologized over and over for the fight that resulted in Naruto's disappearance with kisses and silent tears.

It wasn't gentle, nor was it smooth; it was rough and harsh almost to the point where Sasuke wanted to scream at Naruto to stop. Sex wasn't like he had thought it would be, it was sticky and most of all awkward not to mention painful. He couldn't think, couldn't gain the control he was use to when Naruto spread his legs and entered him in one swift go. And it hurt, god it fucking hurt but Sasuke never said no. Not when Naruto thrust into him in a fast, harsh pace, teeth biting into the slick skin of his neck to the point where blood was drawn.

It wasn't perfect; there weren't any fireworks, not even a drip of sunshine. There couldn't be, not when Sasuke saw a glimpse of Naruto's eyes. His pupils were dilated to the point where the blue was almost non-existent, but what really struck Sasuke to the core was the look in his eyes. They were tortured, almost as if Naruto was in unbearable pain. But every time Sasuke would reach out to touch him, Naruto would thrust harder and those eyes would burn brighter.

When it was all over Naruto didn't apologize, but he did hold Sasuke until the pain faded slowly, drawing undistinguishable shapes into his bruised skin with a callused finger.

They never talked about where Naruto went, what he did or what he was currently doing. But Sasuke always had an inkling. Because his father would come home late into the night, face wrinkled with stress and jaw tight from anger. He was working on a case that involved a gang that was becoming notorious for being absolutely fucking ruthless. They made the current big bad gangs seem like kids with paper and plastic toys. And no matter what his father and his squad could do all the information they could ever get on the leader was one name.

Hokage.

And it was frustrating for his father because he was now working night and day trying to bring this Hokage person to justice. Hokage was an enigma; and was nothing but a series of riddles because when the lesser gang members were questioned all they would say was that the Hokage originated from the land of Whirlpool but resided in the land hidden in the leaves. The gang itself being called Shinobi.

Sasuke never questioned Naruto, but he did suspect.

Naruto never went back to school and would never disappear longer than three days (days in which Sasuke would spend pacing in his room, that new found fear that Naruto wouldn't come back nagging and eating away at his brain). The first few moments after Naruto's return would be spent in Sasuke's bed, Naruto's hard lean body covering his, kisses searing into his skin and promises of an eternity together.

Sasuke would never voice his thoughts and suspicions when his father comes home late one night, eyes glittering with the tale sight of victory. Fugaku slapped a file down on the table and stood there, features tense.

"We have a picture, and more information."

Those words stole the breath from Sasuke's lungs.

"Of who?" Sasuke struggled keeping his voice devoid of all emotions.

"Of Hokage," Fugaku responded, reaching for the folder, "one of the underdogs cracked and told us that the Hokage's name is Kyuubi, it's probably another alias though. As for the picture, it's not very clear, but it's something." He opened it and there, in the center of a group of people was a man. The picture was very blurry and blotchy, one could barely see, but to the untrained eye, well, any eye that wasn't Sasuke's, the man in the center was almost unidentifiable. But to Sasuke, those blue eyes had shown the brightest amongst the blurred faces.

Naruto disappeared for a whole week, and when he came back he had bandages over his cheeks. Sasuke, no matter how badly his mouth burned, never asked. Not when he gently stripped them away to reveal three jagged scars across both cheeks; almost like whiskers.

Sasuke never asked.

But he wanted to, oh so desperately because a day after that, the underdog that his father spoke of suddenly went missing from his jail cell and turned up in his father's office in pieces.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

When they're seventeen, Naruto brings a girl into Sasuke's home.

She's all curves and smooth milky skin with plump lips and beautiful green eyes.

Sasuke was sitting peacefully at his desk in his room when the doorbell rang and his mother called for him. He walked down the stairs and came to an almost dead stop when he sees Naruto lean casually against the door way, this strange, beautiful woman next to him, talking lightly with his mother.

"Ah, Sasuke!" his mother chirps, "Hurry up dear, don't keep Naruto and his girlfriend waiting now."

A sinking feeling over takes him when that woman with green eyes turns to him at last. There's a strange look in her eyes, a look of recognition mixed with _something_ that he couldn't place. He never figures out why her eyes began to water.

Naruto seems grim, and he takes her by the arm before flashing a strained smile towards Sasuke's mother all the while ushering her gently towards the door.

"Sorry, she's not my girlfriend Ushio-san," Naruto says, "She's just a really good friend."

The woman shrugs him off and bows her head and Sasuke deducts that she must be in her early twenties.

"Hello," she finally speaks, watching no one but Sasuke dead in the eye with her emerald gems, "My name is Sakura Yama, it's nice to meet you all."

After the introductions they leave, with Naruto's arm around her shoulders and her with those big haunting green eyes.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

There's a tense silence as he stands near her car. They say nothing but he watches as she gets into the car, not even bothering to buckle herself in.

"Sakura-."

"We are Shinobi." Her voice is full of steel and hard earned determination. Gaara doesn't say anything but he does hand her the keys.

Shinobi are children of the darkness and like all good shinobi she will complete her mission without so much as a murmur of protest.

She had a mission to fulfill and she will not fail.

Hokage's orders.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Weeks later Naruto sits in their living room with a hallow expression while Sasuke sits next to him, a burning sensation in his chest.

Sakura had died in a car crash that sent her flying through the windshield. They said the car that hit her from behind smashed into her car so hard that it hit snapped her spine in two. Naruto didn't go to the funeral and Sasuke wasn't sure if he should either. So he doesn't. He stays next to Naruto on his couch and says nothing while Naruto looks on with grim blue eyes.

There was nothing but silence between them and rough, almost unforgiving sex.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was years later, when Sasuke turned 19, he moved out of his house. Naruto had disappeared for well over five months this time and Sasuke wasn't all the much sure that Naruto would even return. He was starting collage in the fall and he wanted a fresh start. So he moved away, eight hours away from home if you drove. He was angry, and most of all hurt, because it was soon becoming 8 months by the time he had moved and settled in comfortably and he still had no word from Naruto.

Perhaps that's why he foolishly visited the bar with full intent of getting shit-faced. Perhaps it was because Naruto was gone for so long that he stupidly accepted another man's advances, falling victim to this man's caresses. And when the man led him into his home, alcohol scented breath blowing over his lips Sasuke didn't care anymore.

That night Sasuke slept with a man he picked up from the bar.

In the morning Sasuke felt so sick to his stomach when he woke up naked and sore next to a man who had blond hair and green eyes. Sasuke stumbled out of the man's bed and promptly puked all over the floor.

"Holy shit are you okay?" the man exclaimed shooting up from bed, curling his lip in disgust at the state he found his bed partner in. Sasuke didn't answer, he threw his clothes on and ran to the door, heart leaping into his throat the moment he opened the door.

There, in front of him, stood Naruto, hand raised as if to knock, his hair was as bright as ever but it was a bit longer and even more unruly as it had ever been. His eyes were hidden under a dark pair of orange sunglasses and there was a sharp grin on his face.

"Ah, there you are, come on, let's go." Naruto chirped, teeth sparkling in the morning sun, but Sasuke saw right through that sharp smile, anger, unlike he had ever seen danced behind those sunglasses, he just _knew_ it. Shame filled Sasuke at once and he hid it the best he could by ducking his head and hiding his face under the shadow of his hair. So many thoughts ran through his head at one moment but one was more prominent then the other; how did he find me?

And as he was leaving, Naruto's arm firmly around his waist, he saw it. It was only a glimpse from underneath the corner of those orange sunglasses, but the look he saw Naruto throw the other man he had slept with chilled him to the bone.

When they got to his house Naruto never said a word, but he never needed to because Sasuke could _feel_ the anger rolling off of the other man in waves. Naruto never said anything, not when he kicked open his door, breaking the hinges, not when he threw him into the shower, nor when he turned the knobs of the shower, hitting him with a spray of hot water, silently telling him to clean up.

When he emerged from the shower wearing nothing but a towel Naruto had left for him he crept into the hallway to see Naruto speaking with a red-haired man.

"Shukaku." He heard Naruto's voice penetrate the tense air as the red-haired man turned to leave, "Make sure he suffers."

The red-haired man- Shukaku's turquoise eyes pierced through Sasuke for a moment, before he nodded and headed for the door.

"Always do."

Then he was gone

**oOoOoOoOo**

From then on everything was strained, Naruto had promptly invited himself into his house, and not only that, Sasuke knew that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Before Sasuke knew it, Uzumaki Naruto moved in. Their mornings were filled in silence save for the noise Naruto produced as he made breakfast. He never mentioned the day he showed up nor did he ever bring up conversation. His phone was constantly ringing and Sasuke was steadily getting irritated with the sound. He wasn't allowed to touch Naruto's phone, the last time he tried Naruto nearly broke their table in half.

He sat in the living room with a cup of tea nestled in his hands and turned on the T.V to watch the news when a picture caught his eye.

It was the man he had slept with.

"-Reports say that Takashi Kauachi was reported missing when his body was found a week later, it seems that his body was cut up into pieces and-"

He jumped a bit when the t.v. was suddenly turned off; he whipped his head around to see Naruto stand in the door way, the remote clenched in his hand, a big cheeky grin on his face.

"Ne, Sasuke, let's go out."

The only thing he could concentrate on was the feral look in Naruto's eyes, almost as if he was satisfied with something.

"…Okay."

Maybe it was because that was the first and only thing Naruto had ever directly told him after finding him in that man's apartment, or perhaps it was because somewhere, deep down Sasuke had missed Naruto so much that everything else that demanded his attention faded into the background; either way Sasuke agreed and never asked any questions like he should have. He never said no, not after a wonderful evening filled with dinner at a restaurant, a long fulfilling walk back to the apartment and hot searing kisses against the door. He accepted Naruto, all of him. How could he not? He was his first and only love.

He whimpered when Naruto edged open the door, hips rolling against his in a hot haze. Sasuke couldn't think and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Perhaps he didn't want to open his eyes to reality, but he was forced to when he took off Naruto's shirt and was faced with six scars he couldn't remember ever being there.

"…Bullet wounds." Naruto whispered into his ear, coaxing his tense raven to relax, "S'why I was gone for so long…sorry I never told you."

Sasuke traced each one with the pads of his fingers, they littered Naruto's body and he saw that one of them, on Naruto's right shoulder, had penetrated all the way through. Sasuke bit his lip and leaned forward to kiss each one with a gentleness he wasn't aware he possessed. Naruto sucked in a breath and pulled Sasuke into a harsh kiss by the hair, fingers nearly tarring off Sasuke's clothes in his haste to have him. Sasuke shivered in pleasure when Naruto hiked his legs around his waist, he automatically wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed his strong jaw line as Naruto brought them to the kitchen table, swiping a arm across its surface, knocking everything to the ground; far too gone to care as Sasuke gasped when he was seated on the cool wooded surface and was kissed within an inch of his life.

He cried out when Naruto rolled his hips against his, laying him down flat onto the table and bringing him closer by hooking his arms under his thighs, slamming their hips together.

"Fuck- ah!" he threw his head back, hands clawing at the wood to find something to hold onto as Naruto grinded against him. He shivered in anticipation when he felt Naruto reach for his belt buckle and tried to muffle the sound of disappointment when Naruto stopped rolling his hips.

"Wah-?"

"Stand up." Forcing himself not to shake he opened eyes. Naruto loomed over him, abdominal muscles rippling with each movement he made, but that's not what drew his attention and held it. As always, it was Naruto's eyes. Eyes that looked like they were much too old to be a nineteen year old man's; eyes that had a glint of wildness that he has never been able to tame.

**oOoOoOoOoOooo**

It hurt, god it hurt so fucking much to see him like this. Sasuke never uttered a word of protest when Naruto pulled him into the bedroom roughly by the hand. Naruto wasn't sure why Sasuke always allowed him to do as he liked when he liked without putting up too much of a fight. He was hard and pulsing in his half undone pants and Naruto wanted nothing more than to completely take and dominate what was and always will be his.

_(He remembers in a dream, so very long ago, where the land was littered with trees and the moon had never been so brighter, a man with eyes the night would be jealous of and lips so tastily the gods of Ramen would never be able to compete. He remembers the Sasuke of that time would never bend to the rules of society; he would never flinch away or ever comply with the demands of the shinobi world._

_Not even for him, his best friend, his love. But Naruto was just as unyielding and stubborn, and he found a way to make his knees buckle and that will to sway the way he wanted. He found a way to clip those wings long enough to make him his.)_

Naruto wasn't sure he could confess his sins, in this life or his other one, not to the one he loved the most. He never changed; he was still stubborn, reckless, brash, obsessed, borderline insane; but he tried to keep the ugliest part of his mind away from Sasuke, anything to keep him from leaving. That night he took Sasuke's virginity he wanted Sasuke to remember, remember who he was, who he will always be.

Uzumaki –fucking- Naruto, number one knuckle head, Sasuke's best friend, and lover.

He knew it was a plan that had many flaws; everyday he spent with Sasuke had taken a huge toll on him, mentally. He tried to keep them separate, the Naruto from the past and the one from the present. But every time he had Sasuke moaning and begging for more he couldn't stop from wanting to just **possess** him, he has to hold back so he would resist the urge to just fucking **break** him and hide him away from the world, to ensure that he never get the chance to leave him.

"Fuck Naruto-!" he groaned when Sasuke spread his legs even wider when he threw him onto the bed, kicking off his pants and boxers and reaching out for him. Him, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto growled and chucked off his own clothes and spread Sasuke's thighs wide apart, biting one of them with sharp teeth.

It was fucking torture. Knowing that the **mother fucker** had seen Sasuke this way; it was a blow that he had taken personally when he found out that Sasuke fucked some other guy. He growled once again and pulled back, fisting Sasuke's hair and pulling until Sasuke was forced to look at him in the face.

"How fucking **dare** you." Naruto hissed gripping the raven strains even harder, feeling no remorse when Sasuke whimpered in pain. "How dare you let him see you this way." A rage that he always had problems controlling over took him and he reached out and struck Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke cried out and clawed at Naruto's hand drawing blood.

"How dare you let him see your face when you're like this?" Naruto yelled, staring deep into Sasuke's eyes.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

He was frozen and he wasn't sure if he could ever learn how to breathe again. Naruto's eyes were wild, burning with a fury he's never seen before. Naruto's lip curled in a snarl and he dived down and kissed him hard, teeth clacking against his in a bruising kiss. He pulled back long enough to position himself at his entrance and Sasuke tensed because they haven't had sex in months and the guy he slept with before wasn't nearly as big as Naruto. There was also a factor that Naruto wasn't even going to attempt to prepare him.

"Only you!" Sasuke shouted out, reaching for Naruto with difficulty because Naruto still had a hand fisted in his hair. Naruto froze for a moment and his eyes flickered for a bit but he never looked up. Sasuke bit his lips in an attempt to calm himself.

"Only you have seen me this way, with this look on my face," Sasuke whispered, trailing his fingers across Naruto's hand, "because this is the face I make when I sleep with the person I…love." There was a tense moment where neither words nor actions took place. Sasuke took a shuddering breath and tried not to cry when Naruto finally pulled away, completely breaking all contact.

He closed his eyes and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes to stop the flow of tears. He shivered when the cold temperature of the room hit him full force when the presence of Naruto left the bed all together, he bit his lip and closed his legs, body trembling. He heard the drawers open and he knew that Naruto was searching for his clothes and then there was silence. Cold, harsh silence.

"Hey..." he flinched away at the tone of Naruto's voice and he took a deep breath to try to calm the beating of his heart.

The bed dipped under added weight and there was a warm hand on his wrist, gently tugging it away. When his hands fell away he refused to open his eyes to face reality.

"Open your eyes." But he wouldn't, he didn't want to see, didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he may have just fucked everything up. The bed creaked as he felt Naruto shift closer, breath ghosting over his ear, sending shivers down his whole body.

"I said open your fucking eyes teme." Furrowing his eye brows at the unknown words muttered softly into his ear, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Before him, face so gentle and eyes so fucking calm and brimming with something warm, was Naruto, one hand on the pale cheek he struck earlier and the other curled around something. He still wasn't wearing any clothes but he was still so very warm. He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke gently on the lips.

"Say it again," he murmured into Sasuke's ear, taking him by the hand and pulling him close, "Say it. Please."

He gently laid him down on the sheets, kissing him along his jaw line with butterfly gentle kisses, eyes shining bright in a light he hasn't seen in a long time, finger tips mapping out every contour, ever curve every dip of his body, sending shivers of delight down his spine.

"Sasuke," he whispered into the skin right above his heart, "Please say it again."

He took a deep breath and pulled Naruto up to face him; he looked deep into those blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the apartment room.

"I love you."

Without another word, Naruto crushed their lips together, in a passionate kiss, one hand snaking down and nudging Sasuke's legs apart gently. Moaning into their kiss Sasuke arched up into Naruto in desperation when he felt him move away once more.

"Hold on teme," he chuckled. Opening his glazed eye Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw what was in Naruto's hands. It was small but efficient, clutched in his palm was a tube of lubricant; they had never used actual lubricant before, only saliva and lotion if Naruto was feeling generous enough. He watched as Naruto poured some in his hand and lathered his fingers up, nudging his legs even further apart and reaching for his entrance.

He gasped as the first finger sunk into him all the way, wanton moans escaping him as Naruto added another gently and ever so lovingly preparing him. It was never like this, never gentle with beautiful words or looks; he was almost convinced that it was all a dream. But when the third finger entered him and Naruto hit that bundle of nerves that send a wave of delicious pleasure through his entire body Sasuke couldn't deny that this was in fact reality and that this was in fact, happening.

He threw his head back and pushed against the fingers inside of him rocking his hips, trying anything to get them even deeper. And then they were gone; he slowly opened his eyes only to be pierced with the feral look in Naruto's eyes. He spread his legs wide and beckoned Naruto closer.

"Take me." He panted into his blonde's ear, trying to convey with actions rather than words just how much he missed and wanted the other man. He felt his love shiver and he gave a deep groan when he felt the other position his cock at his entrance.

"Say it." Naruto commanded once more, pushing in ever so slowly, burying his nose in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Please say it." He groans into the soft skin of Sasuke's flesh, nipping here and there using all self-control he's ever possessed to not slam right into his raven.

"I love you." Sasuke gasped as Naruto pushed in all the way inside of him.

"Again." Naruto hissed as he thrust in and out of his fare skinned lover.

"Ah!" he couldn't think, not when Naruto was so deep inside of him, hitting that one spot that made him lose all control. Without thinking he wrapped his legs around Naruto's hips, heels digging into Naruto's lower back trying to get him deeper, anything to burn Naruto's existence into his soul, to make himself never forget this man's presence.

"Again." Naruto nearly begs into Sauske's ear in desperation as they near their end together.

"I love you."

**oOoOoOoOoooo**

He was dreaming. He was floating in a space between time, where there is nothing but white all around him and his feet are standing upon clear blue water.

He was standing on water and there was someone in the distance waving at him. He walks forward with ease, walking upon the water as if he has done it so many times before.

_He had, once upon a time so very long ago._

He approaches the person and it's a tall blond woman with long blond hair, amber lion like eyes and a huge bosom.

"Tsunade-baa." The name rolls off his tongue like water and tears spring into his eyes. She smirks at him and the light in her eyes are so bright.

"Brat." She chuckles, voice booming and echoing in the air. He grins and runs his hands through his hair, teeth glinting in the light.

They stand there and talk for a long time; they speak of things that he knew once upon a time so very, very long ago.

And then the light begins to dim little by little and she points to his neck.

"Where is it brat?" she demands to know.

"Ah, I'm not sure, S'lost I guess." He grumbles, finding the water underneath his feet suddenly interesting. She reaches over and cracks her knuckles hard over his head and the act is so familiar Naruto laughs to himself after peeling himself out of the water.

"Find it idiot," she admonishes, "I don't just give shit away for nothing."

"Yeah yeah," he grumbles, suddenly tired.

The light dims even more until there is nothing left to see and when he opens his eyes he's lying in bed with Sasuke curled in his arms, dark lashes whispering across one of the scars a bullet left behind. With a sigh he leans closer and kisses him gently on the forehead.

"So you love me huh?" Naruto mummers clutching Sasuke closer until he was sure there was no air between them.

"I love you more than you would ever know Teme."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto disappears again for over a month, but when he comes home he's covered in mud from the tips of his hair to the soles of his worn out shoes. His hands are bloody and dirt is caked under his nails and if Sasuke didn't know any better (which he reluctantly admits that he probably doesn't) Naruto looked like he spent the whole month rolling around and digging into the earth. Naruto stands in the door way staring into nothing for a long time, clutching something in his hands so hard that Sasuke spots blood trickling down through his fingers.

Once Sasuke coaxes him into the apartment and manages to pry Naruto's hand open he lays his eyes upon a jagged blue stone, the sharp edges cutting into tan flesh; he doesn't ask, but Naruto speaks anyway.

"She gave it to me," was all he says before he collapses into the couch, the jagged blue stone gleaming in the light.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

They spend the rest of the year together in an almost daze like state. Sasuke still doesn't know what Naruto does for the hours that he leaves for school but he can't find it inside himself to care because whenever he comes home Naruto is there with fresh cut tomatoes and warms kisses. The mysterious blue gem, Sasuke later finds out, is extremely rare; but Naruto never sells it, he treats it as if it were the most precious thing in the world, cradling it with such gentleness and care that Sasuke is actually a bit jealous. Sometimes, Sasuke spies Naruto glancing down at it with such a strange look in his eye, almost as if he was seeing an old friend.

They spend their evenings sometimes curled on his couch watching movies, sometimes just lounging around. Sometimes they go out and enjoy the evening air and sometimes, when there are tests to be studying for and papers to right, they stay inside, Sasuke's attention on his work and Naruto texting on his phone.

Sasuke never asks who it is that Naruto talks to but he does wonder.

The red-head maybe? Shukaku was his name?

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care

That is until he comes home three hours early to see blood splattered all over the entrance to his apartment. He hears crashes and curses being shouted out and yowls of pain. He side-steps the blood and races into the living room to see Naruto trying to restrain a man with brown hair with three other men trying to help.

"Fuck, calm down Crow!" Naruto shouts as a man with spiky brown hair tries to press a bloody cloth onto the man's side where blood was pouring out.

"There's no time! There's no time!" the man, Crow, gurgles around the blood in his mouth.

"Beast!" Naruto barks out, unaware of the presence his lover in the door way. A man in green with wide round eyes approaches and holds down Crow's flailing legs as the other man with a pony tail reaches into his pocket and pulls out a syringe. He quickly falls to his knees, careful to evade Crow's attempts to knock the needle from his hands with great heaves of his bleeding torso.

"Hold his arm still." He man with the pony tail orders Naruto who grits his teeth, voice coming out as a hiss.

"I'm fucking trying, hurry up and do it!"

"No time! There's no time!" the bleeding man shouts

And then the pony-tail man does it, he digs the syringe into Crow's arm and almost immediately Crow begins to lose strength.

"No time, no time, little brother…" his voice trails off, body growing lax. Nearly everyone breathes a sigh of relief but then tension never completely leaves.

"Clean this place up before Sasuke-." Naruto's blue eyes lands on Sasuke's frightened form in the doorway and a soft curse leaves his lips.

The man with spiky brown hair sighs and helps Beast try and move Crow's limp body.

"Fuck."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke never gets the explanation he knows he deserves. He is forcefully sat down on his kitchen table by Naruto and watches as the other men clean his house, cleansing it of all traces of blood. The door opens and Sasuke nearly stops breathing.

Sakura, with her beautiful green eyes, smooth skin and curvy curves walks through the door. Though this time, instead of light blond strains, she has light pink hair. Her face is tight and as serious as Naruto's. Her eyes land on Sasuke and for a split second he was sure that she was going to burst into tears. But then she tightens her jaw and faces Naruto once more, completely disregarding the fact that in Sasuke's eyes she should be dead.

"Where's Crow?"

Pony tailed man points to his living room but doesn't follow her in. No one speaks and hours later she emerges again, gloves and clothes stained with blood.

"He'll live but it's gonna be rough." She says. And then her eyes turn wistful, "It's just like before…isn't it?" Naruto looks at her and for a moment it was like they were the only two people in the room. Then he nods and he pulls out his phone and dials a number and speaks in a voice Sasuke hasn't heard since the red-haired man was in his house.

"Tell the med unit to come get Crow, Shukaku has been taken and I want him back, no excuses. All units move out."

His voice was so cold.

After Naruto finishes his call he closes his phone and nods, and all at once everyone shuffles to the door. Sakura sending him a fleeting glance.

"Kyuubi." The unfamiliar name falls from his lips and leaves a nasty taste on his tongue. All movement stops and suddenly the air is thick enough to cut with a dull knife.

They all look at him without emotions but their bodies are tense and Sasuke is struck with the sickening knowledge that if ordered they would kill him.

"Leave." Naruto's voice cuts through the tension. Without questions they do, shutting the door behind them without a sound.

And once again Sasuke was alone with a man he wasn't so sure he knew anymore.

"Are you going to kill me?" Sasuke asks, throwing caution out the window.

"Not unless you want me to." Naruto responds, reaching into his pocket and retrieving an object that Sasuke has only seen in action once when his father took him to the training grounds. He says nothing as he watches Naruto load a Desert Eagle with practiced ease.

"How many people have you killed?" he asks, the question burning his tongue and twisting his guts. Naruto pauses for a bit before disappearing into their bedroom and returning with a duffle bag. He sets it down and unzips it with ease and Sasuke's heart nearly stops at the sight of so many guns, knives, and other weapons stowed away in such an inconspicuous bag.

"Are you ever going to answer me?" Sasuke demands, eyes following his lover's every move. "How many people have you-?"

"As many as it took to keep the one's I love alive and safe." Naruto cut him off with a voice made of steel.

"Like Sakura?" he hisses, ignoring the bitter feeling that grips his heart.

"Yes," his blue eyes were unwavering, "For people like Sakura and more importantly, people like you, I'm willing to take out a whole army with my bare hands."

With that he stood with his duffle bag in one hand and his cell phone in the other. "But I want you to know, Sasuke, that no matter what I love you." He says. His eyes lost a bit of their edge and his voice shook only slightly.

"Please let me hear you say it." Naruto whispers, leaning forward just an inch, "Please, just once more."

Sasuke sighs and takes a wary look at the bag Naruto is holding.

"I- I love you." But honestly? He wasn't so sure anymore.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto finally finds him after a shit load of difficulties and intense map reviewing. The land wasn't the same as it was years ago but that was to be expected.

The grass and dirt, once warm and soft was now frozen and buried under many layers of endless snow and ice. It's absolute fucking hell but he does it, remembering the coordinates the had spied in Shikamaru's report so many fucking years ago.

The ground is frozen solid but that doesn't deter him, he and his specialized, willing crew of diggers (doesn't matter if he pulled a gun out and threatened to shoot them dead if they didn't do what they were told) finally, god finally find what he was looking for.

Or whom.

First he sees an arm, then a leg, then a torso and finally a head.

The head screams, raves and curses for a long time as one by one the diggers fall dead as Naruto shoots them for adding to the noise because he just pulled a fucking head out from the ground.

He gives the head a good shake and grins.

"Hello Hidan, I'm here to make you join us."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto disappears for a long time after that, never once explaining just what the fuck was going on and never once dropping a call.

There's no sign of blood in his apartment but Sasuke moves anyway because he can almost smell it even though he knows that it wasn't there anymore.

He gets an apartment that's a ten minute walk from his collage and he's struck with the realization that he's turning 22 soon.

He hasn't heard from Naruto in about a year. And if his suspicions weren't confirmed before they were now.

So he turns on the news each night to hear about the notorious gang with their leader whose official title was Hokage but was called Kyuubi.

He listens to the stories about how the Kyuubi and his gang, who were called Shinobi were fighting and beating down other rival gangs that tried to rise against them. He hears about how a gang war erupted between them and a group more prominent than the others, and how one of the Kyuubi's closest members got taken, whispers of a man named Shukaku.

He was about to turn off the t.v. when the name of the rival gang was revealed.

Akatsuki.

The names rings loud and clear in Sasuke's mind and his head begins to pound.

He begins to dream about men in masks and blood red eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto shows up on his doorstep the eve of his twenty-third birthday looking so tired and exhausted that Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to bombard him with questions or even throw him out. He opens his door wide and watches Naruto stumble his way into Sasuke's new apartment as if he already knew the whole lay out.

_He probably knew he had moved before his own parents._

Sasuke never speaks a word when he sees Naruto sink into his soft bed with a sigh.

He doesn't awaken for two days.

**OoOoOoOo**

He gets a call from his father a week later when Naruto disappears on the third day.

"We have much to discuss." And that was that.

A day later finds him sitting in his parent's living room so shell shocked his hands begin to tremble.

"She's a nice girl and we expect that you start behaving like an Ushio."

"Father…how can you expect me to-?"

"It's your duty as an Ushio and as my son. This has been arranged the day you were born and you must fulfill your duties."

"You can't be serious. We live in the 21st Century, who the hell has arranged marriages?"

"Mind that tongue of yours," His father barked, dark eyes narrowing to slits, "I am well aware that this may seem a bit old fashioned but what needs to be done will in fact be done. Her father and I have a deal and we are sealing it."

"By marrying me off to some woman I don't even know."

"You will finish school with a wife and that is final."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

He came home with a heavy heart that night, his father's words eating away at his soul.

The pain became even greater when he opened the door to see Naruto waiting for him at his place by the sink, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Sasuke! Come in quickly, I was just washing up." He chirps. "I have something great to tell you!"

Swallowing the knot that twisted his throat Sasuke entered the small apartment.

**OooOoOoOooo**

His life was crashing down.

There were no other words he could use to describe this broken feeling that has completely gripped him. His heart lurched, his stomach churned, his throat knotted, his mouth dried and his brain stopped functioning.

If he wasn't so familiar with death he would say that this is what dying must feel like.

Silence ruled the room and the ticking of the clock never seemed so loud before. Naruto dropped the plate he was washing and never even flinched like Sasuke did when it went crashing to the ground, shattering in hundreds of pieces, littering the floor with jagged edges and shards landing on his bare feet.

"…What did you say?" Naruto choked out, never once betraying the hurt that engulfed him.

Sasuke never once looked away, there was a look in his eye that was so fucking familiar that Naruto could have sworn he was transported to a time so very long ago where there were such things as ninjas and a place called the Valley of the End. He could have sworn Sasuke was…

"I'm leaving."

_Standing before him, eyes and voice so cold, standing on water, face so twisted._

"_Orochimaru can give me power."_

Naruto doesn't move, doesn't think he can, not with that wild look in Sasuke's eyes. A look Naruto never in his new life wanted to see ever again.

"_Don't stop me."_

He must be dreaming, yeah, that must be it, why else would Sasuke be standing before him with that look in his eyes and that frown on his face? He's dreams, memories, whatever you want to call them, are merging with the present, making him see and hear things that couldn't be true…

'I'm dreaming.' Naruto says to himself, gripping the hem of his shirt in a death grip, teeth digging hard into his lower lip. He starts chuckling to himself and turns away back to the dishes, mind racing and heart thudding harshly against his chest.

"Naruto."

He doesn't answer because he doesn't need to, he's dreaming after all.

"I'm getting married."

He freezes once again, partially from the words, but mostly because of the sudden jolt of pain that shoots up from his finger.

He had sliced his finger on the knife he was cleaning.

He sliced his finger.

It _hurt._

He could almost see those blood red eyes mocking him.

"_You're not dreaming."_

With a roar he chucks the knife at the wall, whirling around to face the startled Sasuke.

"What the **fuck** are you talking about?" Naruto snarled not caring that he stepped over the shards of glass from the plate he had dropped earlier.

It _hurt._

He wasn't dreaming.

There was blood dripping onto the floor.

"I'm getting married." Sasuke repeats gaze never leaving Naruto's enraged face. "And I'm leaving you." He says almost as if in an afterthought.

I'm leaving you I'm leaving you I'm leaving you.

"_I'm leaving."_

"No." Naruto hisses taking a step forward, glass nearly shredding his bare feet, "No no, you're not going anywhere Teme, not again."

The man in question raises an eye brow, face morphing into an indifferent gaze.

Emotionless.

And in Naruto's eyes they weren't standing in Sasuke's kitchen.

_They stood face to face, standing upon still water, blood dripping from their mouths and bodies weary._

_His eyes so red and full of hatred._

_The waterfall crashing into the lake of which they stand on, separating the two statues until the end of time._

Naruto reaches out and grasps Sasuke's arm in a death grip so hard he's sure to leave nasty bruises.

"You're not leaving. Not again."

This wasn't happening. This. Was. Not. Happening.

Naruto watched the confusion trickle into those black orbs he loved so fucking much.

"What do you mean again?"

This isn't happening this isn't happening this wasn't fucking happening.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke had always known that Naruto would have a bad reaction to his decision to leave him; but he honestly didn't think it would be this bad.

Naruto stood before him, on the verge of a horrible breakdown, tan hand gripping his own pale arm in a death grip, blood staining his shirt. It was almost as if Naruto couldn't feel the pain from the knife or the pain of the glass shards biting into his flesh.

This wasn't the man he loved. This man isn't Naruto, this man, who spouts out so many random confusing things like _Teme, chakra_, and _fear_, wasn't his Naruto.

"What do you mean by 'again' Naruto?"

"I love you." Naruto suddenly shouts, "I love you god, why can't it be enough? Why do you always do this Sasuke? Why are you always trying to leave me? Why are you always chasing after ghosts?"

"What the hell are you talking-?"

"Why are you still following them like a fucking religion? Why after all this time are you still letting them control your every move, your every breath?"

"Naruto-?"

"I said **why** damn it? Why are the Uchiha's so **FUCKING IMPORTANT? Even after all this time?**"

"Stop-!"

"No! You're mine Sasuke! I won't let them take you!"

The room goes silent as Sasuke's hand goes flying through the air to land against Naruto's cheek in a harsh punch that sends Naruto reeling back a few steps that are accompanied by the sickening sound of flesh going over shards of glass.

There were no words. Not anymore.

Naruto crumbles against the wall that broke his fall, sinking down onto his knees. His eyes were wide but unseeing.

_Haunted._

**oOoOoOoOoOooo**

This was it. This was his curse.

This was _their_ curse.

He should have known. Honestly, why the hell didn't he see it coming? It was so fucking obvious.

Of course the curse of the Uchiha's would have followed them. God, why had he been so fucking stupid?

"Naruto."

How to break the chains that weigh down his beautiful Sasuke? How had he done it before again? Ah, yes, they had died.

They had died.

They had died.

Him.

And Sasuke.

They had died.

They.

Had.

Died.

**Died.**

He begins to laugh. At first it's a snicker, and then it grows, that sick feeling that makes him want to vomit rises and he almost chokes on it as his laughter grows stronger and stronger.

Ah, he thinks to himself, I must have snapped.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's uncertain voice calls out to him but Naruto doesn't listen because his thoughts are whirling and he's pretty sure that he's almost lost his mind.

"Okay Sasuke, I get it, I get it." He chuckles, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as his body is racked with laughter. "I get it, Sasuke don't worry." He gets to his feet and doesn't acknowledge the glass shredding his feet. He leans against the table and continues to laugh.

"Go ahead then Sasuke," he chuckles, eyes glazed and lost to a time so very long ago, "Don't keep dear old daddy waiting now."

But he knows, that he'll get him back, it doesn't matter how he'll do it, but he knows he will. One way or another because he, Uzumaki Naruto, doesn't break his promises.

That must have struck a nerve. Because Sasuke's eyes light up in fury and a snarl escapes his emotionless mask.

"Fine." He hisses, reaching for the door.

And as he slams it shut behind him, Naruto's chuckles explode into a full bred, booming laughter. He clutches his sides as he falls from the table, body trembling from the sheer force of his laughter. That sick feeling explodes and he gags for a bit before vomiting all over the shards of glass.

When he's done retching, he gets up and reaches for his phone and dials a number.

"Gaara, come get me, we have a raven to free."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The wedding was big and absolutely fucking grand. The whole family from both, his and his soon-to-be wife's side had all shown up in their tuxes, dresses and skirts. With their bows, ties, hair pins, jewelry and family crests, the Ushios and Rengens looked as high class as they've always had.

His wife-to-be was beautiful. That much he would admit. She had beautiful chestnut brown hair and beautiful light blue eyes with a beautiful, fit body. A beautiful face.

Such lovely creature. Too bad that he was never one to appreciate such things.

He had only met his wife-to-be once when he was forced to have dinner with her and her family last week but even then he hardly paid her any attention.

Sasuke felt like he was drowning in his tux, swiftly he reached up and tugged gently at the collar that was slowly suffocating him.

He didn't want to be here, standing in this room, being nearly decapitated by this goddam collar, waiting to be chained to a woman that he didn't give two shits about.

The priest was an odd fellow though and Sasuke takes the fact that he seems like he'd really much rather not be there to heart. The priest was constantly pulling at his clothes, his hair slick back with jell and the first button of his collar undone.

Ever so briefly, his mind brings forth the image of wild blue eyes and unruly blond hair.

He thinks he may have broken his boyfriend.

Ah, he remembers.

Ex-boyfriend.

Even the thought of that word associating with Naruto in his mind was enough to make him want to vomit. But he had to do this, everyone was counting on him. Especially his father.

The classical music for a bride begins to play and he watches dethatched as his wife-to-be walks down the aisle. Her dress was elaborate and her veil just as magnificent, covering her face and coming to a stop at her neck.

Even without seeing her face he knew she was beautiful. When she reaches the altar her father gives her away to him and he takes her white gloved covered hand into his and helps her up the three small steps to stand before the priest. Minuets pass and before he knew it he tells the priest '_I do'._

And then it was her turn but not a sound leaves her and everyone waits in tense silence. And then she reaches up and begins to pull back her own veil and what is revealed to them stuns everyone.

Standing before him was a beautiful creature.

A woman with inky black hair and grey eyes so light they almost looked white.

This woman was _no_this fiancé.

The people behind him give a cry of outrage and he has no time to even move when she suddenly reaches for him and presses her red colored lips onto his.

"Fucking bitch, _finally_ you do something!" the priest suddenly shouts out.

And then all hell breaks loose when he feels a sharp pain in his neck and suddenly he falls to her feet, his vision swimming.

He manages to see her hike her dress up to reveal a gun strapped to her thigh; the priest behind her pulling out one of his own. Ever briefly he spies an empty syringe in her other hand.

A shot rings loud in his ears but his vision finally goes black, right after seeing a glimpse of blond hair a wild blue eyes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He tries; really he does, to remain unaffected when he puts a bullet between Sasuke's Uncle's murky black eyes, instantly silencing his shouts of fear.

There are screams all around and more importantly blood. The white flowers and beautiful white streamers that lined the church benches were all splattered and dripping with blood.

Naruto raises his eyes to see shy little Hinata raise her gun and put a bullet into Sasuke's cousin's heart.

Ah, he thinks to himself, that's right, in this life her name is Saichico.

He glances to the right to see Gaara drive his knife through a random person's throat, effectively silencing any noises.

He hears a click and there's Fugaku aiming a gun to his face.

"You!" he yells, unlocking the safety, "Naruto!"

Faster than he could comprehend Naruto shoots forward with skills he once possessed once upon a time so very long ago, and knocks the gun from the older man's hand, snapping his wrist in two for good measure.

He forces the man to his knees and puts the barrel of his Desert Eagle to the temple of his head.

"No," Naruto speaks calmly, "Kyuubi."

He watches as those black eyes light up with fury and recognition before he pulls the trigger, blood splattering all over his clothes.

With that he turns and begins to walk down the aisle toward the only person that he's ever given a damn about. All around a massacre was going on; he could almost see the headlines now.

'**Shinobi massacres family wedding'**

Everyone, every single person that followed him was in this big church, soiling their hands with blood, all because he commanded.

Like good shinobi ought to.

Of course, no one that wasn't a Jinchuuriki other than Sakura couldn't remember a time when they were Shinobi. They're just normal people who killed other people by command of their gang leader. They never knew nor will ever know of the times they spend walking on water, looking through walls, commanding shadows, commanding minds, riding with the wind, jumping through trees, not even the times they all spent back to back against wave after wave of enemies. Despite the blood that poured from their bodies they were all happy because they were going to die together and not alone.

They don't remember being as one.

But Naruto does. Gaara does. Sakura does. Bee does, every Junchuuriki does.

And soon Sasuke will, Naruto will make sure of that.

And that's all that matters.

When he's only a few feet away there's a flash of black and then there's Mikoto, standing over her fallen son, holding a knife up to defend.

But her hands are shaking and though her face is fierce, Naruto could see there was fear laced in her eyes.

"Stay away," she barks with a shaking voice, "Don't you touch my son."

The blade was quivering in her tense hand and Naruto sighs because he knows what she must be thinking.

Here he was, her son's best friend, a boy she always adored and invited into her home and fed.

Here he was, putting a bullet in her husband's head and ordering people to slaughter her family right before her eyes.

But he had to, it had to be done. Even after all this time they were still taking Sasuke away from him, trying to take him to a place he couldn't follow.

And he couldn't have that, not after all this time. Sasuke belonged to him, not the Uchihas, not Orochimaru, not Itachi, not Madara, not even Heibi.

He raises his gun and puts his finger on the trigger.

"Not even you." he whispers to her. He cocks the gun and she purses her lips.

"It's okay," Naruto tells her gently, "It's okay if you scream."

And then her eyes turn into hard steel, her trembling stops and she remains unmoved.

"Uchihas don't scream."

Naruto's eyes go wide and he thinks that this is impossible, she shouldn't be able to remember that name, the only person that could remember anything about the past that wasn't once a Jinchuuriki was Sakura.

And then it clicks, the small piece of the puzzle he stored away in his mind finally clicks into place.

"It was you." He says in pure shock. "You did it."

She squares her shoulders and raises her chin.

"Yes, I did," she says in a calm voice.

"You drowned Itachi."

She doesn't move for a bit, but her eyes flickers to the ground.

"He remembered things he shouldn't have," she says, voice detached and eyes never wavering, "things like Uchihas, sharingans, and kunais, things even I myself tried to hide from."

And Naruto listened and said nothing as she told her story.

Itachi had remembered, he had known, and for once, he placed his trust in his mother and tried to talk to her instead of keeping to the silence that guided him so many years ago when he wore a band of metal on his forehead.

But she claimed nativity and pretended not to know what he was talking about. But after all this time Itachi was still a smart boy, he knew that she knew and when he was 11, his mother, a woman he loved and for once trusted instructed him to take a bath while she put her youngest son of 5 years old to bed, her husband working late at the office.

He was only 11; he was once one of the greatest shinobi in the world, but that power, despite his intelligence and memories, didn't carry over. His mother approached him and offered to wash his long hair, and he gave her full trust.

Because she was his mother.

With her dainty hands she grabbed his long silky hair, and shoved him under the water, remaining firm and unmoving as he flailed and kicked, trying anything to break free. But she was older and for once stronger and when the bubbles finally stopped and the nails digging into her flesh finally went limp she drug his body from the tub and dressed him in his swimming trunks.

Without a single tear she picked him up and threw his body in their pool and walked away.

Naruto listens to her story and wishes that Itachi had lived to do what he was always destined to do. Selfishly he wishes that it was Itachi instead of him standing over this strong but oddly broken woman, holding the gun to her temple, slipping the knife from her grasp, watching as she does nothing while he fingers the trigger.

"It's okay," he tells her once again, "In this life, you're not an Uchiha, in this life you're allowed to do it." He presses the gun even closer to her temple. "You can cry, you can beg," she looks at him without moving.

"You can scream."

But no tears come, and she doesn't look at him with desperation.

"Uchiha's don't scream."

Naruto pulls the trigger and she falls to the ground beside Sasuke, staining his white skin with her blood without so much as a whimper.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"It had to be done." Naruto whispers as he kisses Sasuke's neck, trailing is fingers down Sasuke's chest, nibbling gently on the sharp angle of his jaw.

"It had to be done."

He slides his hands underneath the hem of the raven's shirt, splaying his hands across the pale skin he manages to uncover.

"They were going to take you from me."

He stares into unblinking onyx eyes as he trails his fingers further north.

"I couldn't let that happen," he whispers into pearl white skin, removing Sasuke's shirt and caressing whatever skin that's exposed, "Not again."

He lays the motionless man on the sheets and kisses the skin he exposed, running his hands down again, unbuckling Sasuke's belt.

"You're mine Sasuke." He hisses when he devises Sasuke of the rest of his clothing, running his tongue over the thick vein of his cock.

"You even said so yourself," Naruto mutters, taking the cock into his hand and pumping it, reaching up, never breaking rhythm to kiss Sasuke on the lips, "You love me."

There's a pink tint to Sasuke's skin and he lays there panting, but he doesn't speak, he doesn't call out Naruto's name like he always used to.

His eyes are unseeing.

His body tenses and his teeth grit but he doesn't cry out as he comes. Naruto brings his messy hand to his face and licks his cum coated fingers slowly.

"You taste good Sasuke," Naruto tells him, sucking on a finger, cum dribbling down the side of his hand.

Sasuke doesn't speak.

But then again, Naruto says to himself, Sasuke hardly ever spoke back when they were ninjas.

Naruto leaves three of his fingers coated and reaches down to pull Sasuke's legs wide apart. His fingers hover over his entrance for a bit and he prepares to enter the first finger when he hears it.

"I hate you."

His body stops.

"I hate you."

His brain freezes.

"I _hate_ you."

His heart breaks.

"**I** **hate you**."

His soul shatters.

"I HATE YOU!"

The fire that's kept him alive and burning goes out.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No one says anything.

But they watch.

They watch as Kyuubi, who was but wasn't Naruto, flips the table over and throws a chair at the wall.

He _screams_.

He screams and screams, the sheer volume overpowering Sasuke's own cries of hatred from his room.

He punches at anything close to him, he breaks anything that could be broken and he curses anything that's either red or white.

Anything with those colors combined was destroyed in an instant.

But no one does anything.

They just watch.

They watch as Kyuubi, who was but wasn't Naruto, breaks.

Everyone leaves the house.

But not Sakura.

Never Sakura.

She stays and watches as her boys fall apart. She doesn't try to approach the lock door that keeps the fair raven locked away.

She didn't want to die.

Naruto, who she knows isn't Kyuubi, screams.

He takes the photos from the walls, and throws them to the ground, shattering anything that reminds him of the fact that he's in a place that wasn't Konoha.

Ah, she thinks, Sasuke has done it again.

He's broken Uzumaki Naruto.

She sits on the broken and torn couch and watches.

Watches as Naruto screams.

**oOoOoOoOoOooo**

When the anger passes all that's left is agony, saddening, horrifying, god awful agony.

Naruto collapses in the broken living room face up, shards of broken glass, broken anything really, lying around and under him.

He doesn't have the energy to scream. Not anymore. His throat is raw and he thinks he may have torn his vocal cords.

There is no sound coming from Sasuke's room.

"He hates me." He croaks, and it hurts to speak but he does it anyway because he knows she's listening.

"Yes." She says.

"He hates me."

"Yes."

"He-."

She's next to him, with her dyed pink hair, emerald green eyes, and curvy curves. She touches his throat and tells him to shut up.

She doesn't say anything, but she tries to survey the damage to Naruto's throat the best she could without her medical gear. Naruto had broken, bent and destroyed all her supplies.

Naruto's eyes a dull and she's seen this look on his face before.

It was the same look he had when Sasuke had died once upon a time so very long ago.

"Do you hate me?" Naruto asks, even though he already knew the answer.

She thinks back to a time so very long ago, back to when there was such things as ninjas, chakra and jutsus. She thinks about the time where they were at war and everyone that they ever loved and cherished were dying, back to back, side by side, dying, but _together._ She thinks about the time when Sasuke finally falls, and she takes more kunai to her already battered and bleeding body. She thinks about the time when Naruto, with this last breath and last drip of chakra infused with red preforms a Jutsu.

She thinks about the time when Naruto staged her death with a car crash, made her disappear from the modern world because she was a doctor and they needed one to heal and patch up their wounds in this modern version of who they all once were so many fucking years ago.

And here they are.

She steels herself up and tells him the truth.

"Yes."

And that was that.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He lays there for what seems like an eternity after Sakura leaves. He doesn't move nor does he blink when he hears the lock to Sasuke's door finally click open.

Ah, Naruto thinks, he finally remembered how to pick a lock.

He tries to listen to Sasuke's footsteps but he finds that not only had Sasuke remembered how to pick a lock, he's remembered how to make his own footfalls silent.

And then he's there, standing over him with that same look upon his face.

Naruto swears that his eyes are burning red.

But this is the twenty-first century, there is no such thing as the Sharingan.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, but he reaches down and tugs away the bandages that Sakura had wrapped his neck in.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispers because it hurts too much to actually talk normally. "I'm so sorry Sasuke." There are tears slipping down he cheeks now.

There's nothing more for him to say because that's all he could think of.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, but his shoulders slump and he leans down, placing each hand on either side of Naruto's head, and kisses him.

It's chaste and light, but it's enough.

He lies down next to Naruto and doesn't protest when Naruto crushes him to his chest, tears spilling over and falling like the water fall from the Valley of the End.

They don't speak, but they lie there, warm in each other's embrace.

When the sun finally goes down and their bodies are illuminated by the unforgiving moon, Sasuke finally shifts away and Naruto just watches as he reaches over and pulls a Desert Eagle from Naruto's bag that was ripped open and thrown about in Naruto's rage.

Naruto's eyes were like they used to be, large, open and understanding.

"Naruto," Sasuke finally speaks, fingering the cold metal, "They're there."

Naruto doesn't blink.

"In the back of my mind, behind my eyelids, they're there, and they're waiting to take me away again." Sasuke whispers.

Naruto doesn't have to ask who _they_ were because he already knew.

So he sits up and pulls Sasuke back to him and cocks the gun because he knew that Sasuke didn't know how.

"It's okay," he whispers.

"_It's okay," he whispers at Sasuke's dead body, "I'll make sure we're together again."_

"I'll make sure-."

"_I'll make sure they never get you, I'll make sure that they won't take you away." He says as he nearly finishes up the last of the hand seals as Sakura takes a kunai to the throat._

"_We'll be together again."_

When the gun is cocked and ready Sasuke takes it from him and kisses him with everything he has when he angles the gun just right.

"I love you." Naruto whispers as he holds Sasuke's cheeks in his hands.

"I love you too." Sasuke responds kissing him one last time.

"You're mine."

"I'm yours."

And he pulls the trigger.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Was it just me or is this the longest chapter I have ever written?**

**Well anyway, there you have it! The end, hope you all enjoyed it, cuz I had one hell of a time writing it. **

**Once again this was for an awesome reader of mine and I hope this fic was amazing for you!**

**Please review!**


End file.
